


Just the two of us | Spencer Reid

by emmareadsalot



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Profiler - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Smut, Spencer Reid/OC - Freeform, bau, criminal minds - Freeform, professor/student, spencer reid / coworker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmareadsalot/pseuds/emmareadsalot
Summary: Anna is a student aiming for a career in the FBI, and one of the required courses is Dr Spencer Reid's seminar on criminal profiling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. One

ONE: "She admired his intelligence, but it was more than that..."

Anastasia Harper had always wanted to help people, that was her goal in life. Her childhood was rough, to say the least. Her and her siblings had always told each other that they would just do good in their future. And... that's what brought her here, the outside of the FBI academy, in Quantico, Virginia. She was fresh out of college with a degree in criminal psychology, and the next step in her future was completing training at the academy. Her first required course was Dr Spencer Reid's seminar on criminal profiling, followed by a bunch of others, plus the physical training portion. So, there she was, it was her first real day of training. She had been to orientations and introductions and was introduced to a few of her teachers, but she hadn't met Dr Reid, who was teaching her first class.

Dr Reid wasn't like the other instructors she had met previously. The ones she met were mostly middle aged men who loved to give inspirational speeches in place of actual orientation related speeches. She expected her first class to go like that again, but Dr Reid was young, younger than he should be to be an experienced agent in the FBI. He was lean and had a full head of hair, unlike the other instructors she had met. It gave her hope that her time in both training and in the FBI would be more interesting than she thought it would be. Trying to figure him out was hard, though. She couldn't figure out why he was so damn young, yet spoke with so much poise and experience.

There was actually a team of people behind him as well. He introduced himself to us and told us that he would be teaching us this course. After that, the group of people standing a bit behind him stepped up.

"This is the first class of your training," started a young, blonde woman.

"Pay attention, your experience here in the academy will shape you," added a taller, short haired woman.

"No matter what you think you want to do, work in profiling, forensics, surveillance, whatever it may be, you must put all of your effort into every aspect of your training," added a darker, muscular man.

"You must know this by now, but the academy only accepts 3% of applicants. You may have been chosen, but you must prove to us that you can stay," said an older, Italian looking man.

"Don't take this experience for granted. Your teachers, like Dr Reid here are exceptionally talented and you should never undermine their teachings," added a man in a crisp suit.

"And lastly, don't forget to do it all with a smile," concluded a woman with extremely bright clothes.

Anna liked whoever these people were, they must have been a team on the FBI of some sort. Maybe a profile team, considering the class they were speaking in. They looked close to each other and it made Anna want to join the FBI even more. She wanted to be what they were, successful agents who practically saved the world for a living. She even wanted to join this specific team, but they were probably way above her ranks would ever be.

But she took a particular interest in Spencer. He seemed so talented and he just had this way about him. And she wasn't the only girl in class who noticed it.

"Well, everybody, that's my team. We work in a division of the FBI called the BAU, the behavioural analysis unit, and we specialise in profiling. Be familiar with their faces, they'll be coming to teach with me often," said Spencer.

Just then, Anna's phone rang. It could be heard across the whole room.

"And that brings us to our first example of what not to do, and that is having phones on in class," said Spencer sternly.

"I'm sorry Dr Reid, that won't happen again," Anna said, embarrassed.

Her cheeks turned red and all she noticed was Dr Reid's gaze still on her. What is he looking at?

He was looking at her in a way she felt no one had ever looked at her before. It was with admiration, almost, as if no one's phone had ever gone off in class before.

That being said, the woman in bright clothes's phone had just rung. It appears that the rest of the team had a case, but Spencer would stay until the course was over.

He started his lesson after his team left. He gave the class an introduction to criminal profiling and what they would learn throughout the course. He was so poised, so gentle. Yet, she almost wanted him to be the exact opposite of gentle with her. She wasn't exactly sure where those thoughts were coming from, but the way he had looked at her before was a look she wasn't sure that she could get over.

When the hour ended and class was over, everyone else started to leave the classroom. Anna was one of the last people out because of where she was sitting its distance from the door. On her way out, Spencer came up to her.

"Hi there, I just wanted to apologise, I know it was rude making an example of you like that when your phone rung," he said.

"Don't apoligise, it shouldn't have been on," said Anna, before quickly leaving.

She was left flustered that Spencer had approached her like that, and he was left quite confused. Usually, his students would have been all over an opportunity to have a one on one conversation with him. He didn't like to encourage it, but it definitely happened a lot. But she just walked away, how strange, he thought.

She saw Spencer around a lot that day, as she went from class to class. She realised that he must be quite important because everywhere she went, he was there, talking to someone new. She wondered why so many people in so many different fields around the academy went to him for help. It was strange, no one is that smart.

But, he was. She learnt that after going to his lessons for a week. He could answer any question, just like that. He was never unsure. He just seemed to know things. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Teachers were never 100% perfect, even they had to look things up sometimes, but Dr Reid just seemed to be some sort of genius.

All she wanted was to get to know him better. Something about him intrigued her so deeply. She admired his intelligence, but it was more than that. He almost seemed to put on the awkward facade, to have people think he was this awkaward, nerdy type. But she could see through that. He walked with a certain confidence, yet at the same time, he didn't. He was just so interesting.

She was just eager to know more.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Anna have an interesting encounter in his back office.   
> TW: sex/sexual activity

TWO: "He was her damn professor after all."

When students fell asleep in his class, Spencer let them sleep. He had been in the academy once himself. Some students just aren't as athletic as others, and he understood that. So, in his class, if they were tired, they could sleep. As long as they made up any assignments.

And... that's exactly what Anna did. She fell asleep in her criminal profiling class at 8:30 in the morning. Spencer looked over at her from time to time, hunched over in her seat. She was cute, he thought, and different from his other students. Many students didn't pay attention to his class. He knew that not everyone was going to be a profiler, that some wanted to work in other fields of the FBI. But they were getting tested at the end, after all, the least they could do was take notes.

But she listened to every class, answered every question she was asked. She was a great student, and Spencer really respected that. So, when class ended, he went over and woke her up.

After she was jolted awake, she was so embarrassed. "I am so sorry Dr Reid, I swear that will never happen again," she said.

"You're not in trouble," he responded. "You're a good student, I know you must have been extra tired. But I do need you to make up the class."

"That's fine," she said. "Do you have office hours?"

"I do, you can come directly after classes today if that suits you," he said.

"Yeah, that works well, thank you," she replied, and left the class.

She was again left flustered that Spencer came up to her again. Why didn't he yell at me for sleeping in class? He really was intriguing.

When classes finished, she usually had free time for a bit before some physical training, which was convenient because she didn't have to miss anything to go to Dr Reid's office hours. When she arrived, two other students were already there. Two other girls. Oh God, Anna thought. Anna and Spencer both knew they were just there to flirt with him. They didn't actually have any questions, they just wanted to personally hand him an assignment rather than turning it in during class.

After they left, giggling, Dr Reid turned to Anna. She noticed his attractiveness even more now that she was closer to him. He had these perfect eyes paired with perfectly long brown curly hair.

"Can I ask a question, Dr Reid," she started.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you just yell at me when you noticed me asleep this morning?" Anna asked.

"Well, I've been in your shoes, literally," he said, looking down to the academy provided uniform shoes. "I was never a talented athlete like some of these people. I know what its like to just need a nap," he said. "I'm not going to punish you for that."

Yet, she wised that he would punish her. And... there were those sexual thoughts again. She didn't even know where they were coming from. He was her damn professor after all.

The thoughts made her squirm in her seat which shocked Spencer. He could read her body language better then she realised; it was his whole job to do so. Anna noticed a change in Spencer's demeanor. He changed from being shy and awkward to a stronger, more powerful version of himself.

"Come into the office with me for a second, I have to sort out what papers to give you," he said, and she followed him into a room behind the classroom that appeared to be his office.

She entered first, and the entire atmosphere changed when he locked the door behind them. She stood there, as if waiting upon instruction.

"Can you open up that file storage," he said. She did as she was told, opening up the storage and reaching in for some papers that were marked with the date. He looked at her with a warning glance, "I didn't say you could touch the paper just yet."

She was shocked at these words. Never did she think something so stern could come out of her professor's mouth, so she just responded with "I'm sorry Dr Reid."

"Good, thank you. But, from now you're going to do everything I say, right?" he said.

"Yes sir," she said, still a bit taken aback at what was currently happening.

He took a few steps closer until their bodies were practically touching. "So strip," he challenged. And she did as she was told, again.

It was weird, she never thought she'd be standing in Spencer Reid's office, completely naked, but he was too intriguing to question it. She knew he was about to fuck her really well and she couldn't care less if it was against the rules.

"What are you gonna do to me, Dr Reid," she said.

That must have sent him over some sort of edge, because he responded with "oh you'll see," and flipped her onto the desk in the office. She could hear him fiddling with his pants before they were off.

He started with very light stroking, just to warm things up. She was squirming under his touch but he didn't break. He kept going very lightly until she was practically begging for more. After her begs, he let her have a finger or two inside her. She kept begging for more.

"Good girls don't beg, do they Anna," he said.

"No sir," she responded.

"Good," he said. He continued working his fingers in her until even he couldn't take it anymore. He was quiet as he slipped inside her. She let out an audible gasp from the surprise of him entering her, and he had to remind her to be quiet.

He paused for a moment to turn her around so that she was facing him. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He took his hand from the small of her back, to her belly, then up, until his hand wrapped itself around her neck. She loved that. He leaned down to kiss her, briefly, until he was back to fucking her. He went in harder than she had ever experienced in her life. He was also bigger than she had ever experienced.

After a while, lots of intense eye contact later, he nodded his head to ask if it were okay to finish inside her. She confirmed, and he finished inside her.

They stayed like that for a while, him still inside her, his hand still on her neck. He leaned in so that his forehead was touching hers. Both of them were panting, and she didn't know if he was going to speak first or if she had to.

After a moment, Spencer spoke first, "that was..."

"Amazing," she responded.

"Let's keep this a secret, just between the two of us," he said.

"Of course, sir," she said.

"Good girl," was the last thing he said before releasing her from his grasp.

They briefly cleaned up and got their clothes on quite quickly. On her way out, he paused her to actually give her the work that she missed while asleep.

"Thank you Dr Reid," she said.

"My pleasure," he responded.

Little did she know, those would be the last words that she'd hear from him in a long time.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is nowhere to be found, and Anna graduates.

THREE: "Where the hell is he?"

The next day, Anna walked into Dr Reid's class, but he wasn't there.

"Hi everybody. My name is Jennifer Jareau; you all would have seen me on the first day of your classes," she began. "Dr Reid has decided to transfer back to the BAU full time from teaching for personal reasons, but please don't worry, he is totally fine. But, I will be his replacement for the next six weeks."

What the hell, Anna thought. All she could think of was that there was no way that he fucked a student in his office, and transferred out the next day. Did someone find out? Am I in trouble? Why didn't he tell me? Where the hell is he?

"All right, let's pick up where you all left off," said Jennifer, snapping Anna out of her thoughts.

The more Jennifer taught, the more Anna was getting angry. Jennifer seemed great, she really did, but Spencer was clearly the better teacher. So then why did he just leave? All she could think about was how he was a jerk because from her perspective, it just seemed like he got what he wanted and then left.

She even thought that she was beginning to like her professor. Yes, he was attractive, but it was more than that, like they could even just become friends. She didn't need to be with him romantically, he would have just been a nice friend to have around. He smiled at her more than the other students, and actually listened to when she answered questions in class. He seemed to respect her more than her classmates. But, maybe that was just because he wanted sex, and now that he got it, he was gone.

But, there was nothing Anna could do about it. She just had to move on. Dr Spencer Reid was just going to have to be a distant memory if she was going to be able to do well at the FBI. After all, she barely knew him. She felt some sort of connection, but could she really like someone that she barely knew.

She just had to get over it. That's what she told herself, at least.

****************

*Six weeks later*

The time had come for Anna's class to graduate the FBI academy. She had successfully finished all of her courses and the physical training portion. During the last week, everyone had to pick a more specialised direction of where in the FBI they wanted to be. Anna had chosen profiling and behavioural analysis. She had considered the probability of running into Spencer, but she wasn't going to let that encounter define her future.

She went to college and received a criminal psychology degree, therefore behavioural analysis was the natural choice for her. It was what she was supposed to do.

She almost completely forgot about the Spencer Reid situation. She concluded that she barely knew the man and he wasn't worth stressing over. Whatever tension they had at the beginning of her training was gone, and he was gone, and that was going to be the end of it. She was sure that she never even had to see him again. The BAU was a prestigious department of the FBI, there was no way that they would place someone fresh out of the academy to the BAU. She was sure that she'd get some sort of intern position in the National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime. She had done well, but not BAU well, in her eyes.

She saw JJ (the class started calling her JJ shortly after she started teaching) up on the stage of the graduation ceremony. She was probably going to give a speech. The class ended up getting used to JJ as a teacher. Even the girls who liked flirting with Dr Reid enjoyed JJ's lessons. She would be a great role model if Anna was to ever work under her in the FBI.

Soon enough, the ceremony started. She found a seat among the other graduates from her class. All of the teachers and instructors made opening speeches, all about how this was only the beginning of our FBI careers. JJ did make a speech, about the importance of catching criminals and keeping our nation safe from all the horrible things in the world.

But then it was time to call names; Anna waited until her name was called. She was so proud of her fellow trainees. They didn't know it before, but while their names were being called, their official positions were announced. Everyone looked so happy, like they got the positions that they wanted.

"Kevin Lynch, technical analysis"

"Ashley Seaver, Domestic Trafficking Task Force"

"Russ Montgomery, technical analysis"

"Jordan Todd, Counter-Terrorism Division"

After a bunch of names and positions, Anna's name was called.

"Anastasia Harper, Behavioural Analysis Unit"

The last thing Anna was expecting was to be assigned to the BAU. When she walked up to the stage to receive her certificate, JJ smiled at her.

"Did you do this," Anna whispered.

"You did it all by yourself... but I may have put in a good word," said JJ.

But in that moment, Anna was extremely happy. No one, ever, gets into the BAU right out of the academy. No matter how much JJ wanted to recruit her, Anna would have had to show that skill all by herself, and she was proud of herself for doing just that.

Next week, when jobs officially begin, her life will change forever, it will be the beginning of her career in the FBI, and she would finally be doing what she had always wanted to do, and that was to save lives.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's first day with the BAU.

FOUR: "Nothing good was coming out of sitting so close to him"

Anna had received her first official badge and gun. The badge was even specialised with her position in the BAU. At present, she was an agent, she did not yet have special agent status. That would come with more time and experience.

Today was the day where she would officially meet her colleagues. She knew that an Agent Aaron Hotcher would be her unit chief, and of course, she knew Spencer and JJ, but otherwise, she only vaguely remembers faces from her first class with Spencer.

She entered the FBI building which she was already familiar with. She used her ID to enter the elevator, and went up to the BAU floor. She entered a set of glass double doors where she was met by a group of people. She immediately made eye contact with Spencer, who she'd been trying to forget. She had just wanted that whole experience to be a distant memory. She didn't realise how overwhelmed she would be by seeing him again.

"There she is!" exclaimed JJ.

"Agent Harper, it's nice to meet you. I'm Aaron Hotchner. JJ has talked very highly of you," introduced the man wearing the same crisp suit that she remembered from her first day.

"It's nice you meet you Agent Hotchner, and the rest of you all too, such a pleasure," said Anna.

Everyone individually greeted themselves after Hotch did.

"Derek Morgan" said the muscular man she remembered, with a smirk.

"I'm Penelope Garcia!" said the woman who reminded all of the new trainees to do everything with a smile.

"David Rossi, what a pleasure," said the Italian looking man, and his accent confirmed her suspicion.

"Emily, Prentiss," said the woman with the short bob and bangs. She seemed to have grown out her hair a bit since then.

The last person was Spencer. "Of course I remember you, Dr Reid," Anna said with the fakest smile she could put on.

"Please, call me Spencer, after all I'm not your teacher anymore," he said.

"You were in Spencer's class?!" exclaimed Penelope.

"I was, until he left unexpectedly," she said, trying to not sound bitter. "But then JJ came and took over."

Spencer smiled awkwardly, he must have known he was in the wrong here. He couldn't just expect to have sex with her and leave. And then he couldn't expect her to not be angry about it.

Hotch took her into his office for a while, to explain things and to explain her role in the BAU. Then he took her back out and showed her to an unoccupied desk.

Spencer was sitting at one across from her and two over. At least this isn't too close to him, she thought.

She planned to avoid him, as if that would resolve their unspoken conflict. She couldn't deny his attractiveness. As she sat with some paperwork that officialised her position, she would look over at him from time to time. How is he so okay just sitting here after knowing what I look like naked? 

Anna had to clear her head. Nothing good was coming out of sitting so close to him. She decided that coffee could be the answer.

Spencer had decided that it would be a good idea to get up and follow her. After all, he did feel bad. He hadn't said a word to her since their last encounter in his teaching office. He knew how he must look in her eyes. But he was just trying to protect her, and himself, in all honesty. He knew that if a single soul found out about what happened between them, both of their FBI careers would be over, and hers would be over before it even started. He just had to explain it to her.

But, by the time he got to the break room, Emily and JJ were already in there talking to her.

"So, tell us about your family and where you're from," Emily asked.

Spencer now had to pretend to actually need coffee if he was going to stay in the room.

"Well I have three siblings, Brian, Laurie, and Maureen, but we call her Mary. Brian's a police officer, Laurie is a lawyer, and Mary's an artist, like my mom," said Anna.

"And your dad?" asked JJ.

"My father... is an engineer," she responded. Spencer noticed hesitation in her voice. Now he was intrigued. "And I grew up all over the place. We were constantly moving for my dad's work."

That was all Spencer could really listen to before having to leave. If he were to stay after his coffee brewed, he would surely look strange just standing there. He knew that she probably hated him. And he just didn't know what to do about it.

Spencer often found himself having an identity crisis. When he was around someone he found attractive, he changed completely, becoming this dominant, sexual version of himself. Shy Spencer wouldn't recognise this version of him. But he couldn't help it, that's how his brain told him to act when he was around certain people. He's probably slept with more woman than he should because of this almost alternate personality of his. But when Spencer was with his team, he was the shy doctor they all knew and love. His team knew him as being this socially awkward person who was incapable of talking to woman. Morgan and Rossi still referred to him as "kid", but they wouldn't be calling him if they knew what he was like behind closed doors, when it was just him and a girl. The way he was with Anna was a product of lust taking over, but that wasn't all he was.

But, the problem was, he couldn't just go up to her and explain his identity crisis and then ask to be forgiven. How would he even bring this up in conversation. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but he couldn't tell anyone, not even Morgan, that he slept with a student. He trusted Morgan, of course, but that could be held over his head if anyone from the FBI ever asked him about it. Spencer didn't want to turn it into a situation where his friend would be lying for him.

All these thoughts were distracting him from his work, so he did was he always does, and just put on a good work face. Spencer Reid was the master of deception, exceptionally talented and making everyone believe that he was okay, even when he wasn't.

Anna then returned to her seat, and she couldn't help but noticed Spencer's face. It seemed so...cold. He didn't even look like he wanted to talk to her, it just looked like he was too busy focusing on work to care that he hurt her.

She then tried to convince herself that Spencer hadn't hurt her. That it was just a distant memory and it wasn't worth dwelling on. But with him just a few seats away, that was really hard to do.

Anna and Spencer were both snapped out of their thoughts when Garcia announced a new case. Everyone gathered in the small conference room.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome you, Anna, to your first case," started Penelope and everyone smiled at her, including an awkward grin from Spencer. Anna thanked her, but then the mood changed. "But, let's not get too happy. We have two murders in Phoenix, Arizona. Local PD called for help because there seemed to be some ritualistic marks at the crime scene, way more advanced than they had ever encountered."

"Allright team, we will debrief more on the plane. Wheels up in 30," said Hotch.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's first case with the BAU and she is paired up with Spencer.

SIX: "The both of them were exceptionally good at ignoring their past."

This would be Anna's first case with the BAU. She was excited, of course, to finally be on this path. She had a bright future ahead of her and this was just the beginning.

She took a seat on the nice leather seats on the BAU's private jet. After the initial case debriefings were over, she took a moment to really appreciate where she was.

Anna practically grew up on the road. Her family had a trailer, which wasn't quite big enough for the five of them. When people asked about her parents and her past, she had the script down. Her father was an engineer, her mother an artist, and she grew up everywhere for her dad's work. It wasn't entirely wrong.

Her father was an out of work engineer, running from tax collectors. That's why they moved so much. Her father would make up intricate stories about how he was a fugitive on the run from the FBI. But it wasn't so interesting, it was just tax collectors that they were running from. He made up the stories because he was an alcoholic, living in his own world. And her mom was too invested in finding the beauty in the world and manifesting it through her art to even notice that her husband was an alcoholic.

So, that was her past. Some had it better, some had it worse. But she wasn't bitter. Some people would be traumatised for life after the things she had seen, but her and her siblings managed to overcome it all. Now three out of four of them worked in law enforcement. And now, here she was, on a private jet, something she would have never seen for herself as a child.

Her childhood was part of the reason Spencer leaving unexpectedly hurt her so much. Anna wasn't the type of girl to be upset if a one night stand hadn't called her back. She didn't care that it was only a one time thing, she didn't even know him well enough to have anything to form a crush on him with. She was upset because he just left without warning. That was literally her whole childhood. The second she was finally settling into the new trailer location, they would have to move again. She didn't understand why he couldn't at least give her warning, or why he couldn't just explain himself afterwards. The man was a genius, and if they ever actually got around to talking about what happened between them, the "I didn't know how to contact you" excuse wasn't going to work on her.

Anna wasn't the only one deep in thought. Spencer had his head in a book, but he wasn't reading it. Well, he was, but not at 20,000 words per minute.

He had something else on his mind, and that was Anna's long blonde wavy hair. He noticed it more now that he was closer to her than he was in the lecture hall. She really was beautiful, and that's what got him so damn caught up. He shouldn't have slept with a student.

Spencer practically tortured himself with his thoughts. And it was worse because he knew that she was probably more upset about it than he was. He felt bad for being upset when she was upset too.

God, he just needed to talk to her. But it still wasn't that simple. How does one apologise for that? He surely couldn't just say "sorry for having sex with you then leaving without any word," but if it wasn't that, then he didn't know what to say.

And there was his identity crisis again, he only knew how to either be awkward Spencer, or dominant Spencer. He was somehow incapable of just having a regular conversation like a regular person, and he knew that whatever he did end up saying to her would probably just make it worse. It may be better to just ignore it after all.

"Looks like Phoenix PD just recovered a third body," said Garcia over the phone, breaking the silence on the plane.

"Allright, Prentiss, you and me will head to the newest crime scene. Rossi and Morgan head to the first scene, and Reid take Harper to the second one and show her how we do things in the field. JJ set up at the station and head to the medical examiner if there is time," instructed Hotch.

Anna admired Hotch for his ease in decision making. He was a natural leader. While she didn't want to be in a car, alone with Spencer, she understood why Hotch paired them together. Spencer was a talented teacher, and he had taught her before, but that didn't mean she was excited about being taught anything by him now.

The plane landed an hour later, and the team wasted no time in heading to their instructed locations. It was a work trip, after all.

Spencer lead her to an area with black vans and police cars.

"Usually, when we come in, the local PD will have transportation ready for us so that we can start working right away, and one of us sets up at the local PD. That's usually JJ, though," said Spencer.

It was the first thing besides an introduction that he had said to her all week. The both of them were exceptionally good at ignoring their past.

"Why is it JJ," Anna asked.

"Well, years ago, her first position on the BAU was as our communications liaison. She would manage the media and communication between us and the local police. Even though she's worked her way up, she usually starts cases in her old position, but she does get lots of field time too," he explained.

"That makes sense," she responded. At this point they were in the car. "What about you, what was your first role?"

Spencer was surprised that she was just launching into casual small talk with him, but he went along with it. The tension between them was the same as when he was her teacher, though, and neither of them could ignore it.

"Well, I started as an agent. The FBI ultimately had to make exceptions for me to join, because I failed almost every physical training portion," he started, making Anna laugh slightly. "I was eventually allowed in the field, but I stayed indoors a lot on early cases."

"That's why you let me fall asleep in class that time," Anna said nostalgically. She immediately regretted it because it acknowledged their past, which they seemed pretty keen on forgetting.

"Yeah, exactly," he said, and the rest of the ride was silent.

They finally arrived at the second crime scene. Whatever tension they had from the car had to be masked, because they were at work, and dealing with dead bodies.

"So, what we try to do at crime scenes is look not only at what's here, but also what's not. We can tell a lot about a killer based off of the things they have taken or broken. I know you've heard that exact line of instruction at the academy, but it's different when you're actually in the field. You need to pay attention to every little detail," Spencer explained.

"Got it," said Anna. She followed Spencer into the house and followed his lead as he gave possible explanations for the ritualistic symbols painted onto the wall.

He was talking the same way he used to in the lecture hall. She found herself making the same eye contact with him, the kind she made when she was so intrigued by him. There was a time when Anna just wished she could get to know her teacher better, and those feelings were creeping back up again. The way he spoke was melodic. No one she knew had that much knowledge in their brain, and whenever he spoke those intelligent thoughts, thats when she liked him best. But her whole relationship with him was complicated. And now she couldn't figure out if she had a crush, or if she hated him. Because no matter how nice his voice was, that didn't make up for the fact that he just left after doing what they did.

There was so much to figure out, and Anna couldn't do all the figuring out on her own. She needed to talk to him, no matter how awkward it may be.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Spencer have a talk; they agree to be friends.

SIX: "'Friends,' he agreed."

After her first day of real work with the team, they all headed to a hotel where they would be staying while they were working in Phoenix. The room pairings made sense. Hotch with Rossi, Derek with Spencer, and JJ, Emily and Anna in another. Anna was grateful that there wasn't any complications that would involve her having to room with Spencer. She and him both knew how that would end up.

When they got settled, JJ video called Penelope so that all of the girls could be together. Anna was excited for the night ahead, assuming that they would have some sort of girls night. Maybe it would even help her stop thinking about Spencer.

"Allright ladies," Anna heard Penelope say from the laptop. "What are we drinking?"

Anna and JJ laughed, but Emily was serious about Garcia's question and pulled out a nice bottle of wine.

"I didn't know we drank on work nights," said a surprised looking Anna.

"Oh, honey, drinking is what gets us through work nights," said JJ. This wasn't exactly the kind of mentoring from JJ she had in mind, but it was good advice for the future.

There were some shuffling noises over the phone, and then Penelope returned to the camera with her own bottle of wine.

"So.. how is one bottle going to satisfy the three of us," Anna asked.

"That's a good point, before it was a bottle for just me and JJ. Who knows, maybe Derek has something we could borrow," Emily said.

After the three of them had drained the bottle they had, Anna in her tipsy state of mind offered to be the one who would go to Derek and Spencer's room to ask for some more.

She trotted down the hallway until she reached the room and knocked. After a few seconds, Spencer opened the door. And boy, did it make Anna feel something that she'd never felt before. The man was wearing red and black checkered pyjama bottoms, and a CalTech t-shirt. But she couldn't look for too long, desperate for him to just be a distant memory.

"Is Derek home," she asked.

"Umm... yes he's home," Spencer said with confusion, until she let out a long breath and he picked up the scent of alcohol. 

"Hey there pretty thing," said Derek.

"Hello there," she responded. "I actually come on behalf of myself, JJ and Emily. We were wondering if you had anything to drink that we could borrow."

Derek laughed. "Anything for my leading ladies," he said, and pulled out a relatively cheap bottle of wine. What is with everyone bringing alcohol in their go-bags? She wasn't complaining though...

"Be careful with that though. And don't worry about returning it, I'll probably be out tonight anyways," he said.

"Where will you be off to," asked Spencer.

"Well if you must know, pretty boy, I found myself a pretty girl who invited me over," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," replied Anna, bottle in hand. "Goodnight guys," and then she left the room.

After she left, Derek looked at Spencer.

"Oh no," he said.

"What?!" said Spencer.

"You can't look at the new girl like that," he said.

"I wasn't looking at her like anything," replied Spencer defensively.

"Oh you tell yourself that pretty boy. Morgan out!" he said before grabbing a jacket for his night out the 'pretty girl'.

Spencer was left in the room by himself. All he could think about was how he really was an idiot. He slept with a damn student. And now he could barely talk to her. All he could do was sit and wait until she was ready to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Anna was back in the room with JJ and Emily. "Look what I got us ladies!!"

"Nice! Morgan just had that, how weird," said Emily, the one who also had a bottle of wine in her go-bag, but Anna chose not to question it.

"We have to do something fun, like play a game," said Penelope.

"How about a game of good old truth, we can do it even though Penelope is over the phone, so it's perfect," suggested JJ.

"Can I ask first," asked Anna.

"Oh of course," said Emily, excited to be having some fun.

"Okay this one's for you Penelope. So what's the deal with you and Derek and why does he call you babygirl? Cos I know the two of you sleep with other people, soo.." Anna asked.

"Oh that just me and Derek, it's always been like that actually," she responded.

"May I propose a follow up question," asked Emily.

"Of course," responded Penelope.

"Well, would you like to take things further with Derek," she asked.

Anna laughed; she hadn't had an experience like this before with such a close group of people before, and especially not a group of coworkers.

"Well, I wouldn't be against it if he asked, but I know he likes to sleep with lots of women and I like to sleep with lots of men, so it would never be exclusive," said Penelope. "But now it's my turn to ask!"

"Allright, who's the question for," asked Anna.

"You, actually," she started. "Well, seeing as you and our favourite boy genius are the youngest members of the team, would you have any interest in seeing him?"

Anna really didn't know what to say. She clearly did have interest in Spencer, the man was really amazing in bed. But it had to just be a one time thing, and the rest of them could never know about it.

"Spencer... I don't think so. He just seems too awkward for me, too nerdy," she replied. It was all lies. Anna liked the awkwardness, it was endearing. And she liked the nerdiness, it showed signs of intelligence which was an important quality. But most of all, she liked his other side, the side that had confidence which he rarely let the team see. She barely recognised that version of Spencer. She actually just didn't know who he was. She didn't know if that dominant side was all an act, or if the awkwardness was an act, and maybe he didn't want people knowing who he really was.

But those thoughts were too consuming for now, so she tried to let them go.

"That's fair enough, some people think it's cute, other's don't," said Emily. Anna was grateful that she wasn't pushed to like Spencer simply because they were similar in age.

A little while later, after more and more sexual and personal questions, it was safe to classify the four women as drunk. Anna then made the drunken decision to go talk it out with Spencer Reid once and for all, to hopefully put the past behind them.

"Guys, I'm just gonna head downstairs and get some coffee," was the excuse Anna used to leave the room.

She made her way to Spencer's room. She just remembered that Derek was out, which was even better.

Shortly after knocking, Spencer opened the door, in his pyjamas, again.

"Anna," he said, "you're back."

"I'm back," she said. "May I?" she asked, looking inside.

"Oh sure, yes, come in," he said.

She walked inside, and Spencer followed her, the door closing behind him.

"Forgive me if this is a little direct, but I'm a few glasses of wine in, and I think we need to have a talk," she said.

"Are you sure that you wanna talk now. You seem a little drunk," he said.

"Don't worry about me, Spencer. But if I don't do this now I don't think I'll ever be able to, because both of us seem to be exceptional at pretending like nothing happened," she said.

"I know," said Spencer with guilt on his face.

"First of all, I don't how we can be so casual with each other. Like earlier when we literally pretended to talk to each other for the first time and barely acknowledged that we knew each other. But you've seen me naked, Spencer, and I liked it, and you were good, but then you left," she blurted out, emphasising her last set of words. 

"I had to leave, I was your teacher. What we did was wrong and I know it was my fault because I started it, but if anyone found out about what we did, Anna, that would end both of our careers," he responded.

"I understand that, Spencer. But do you not see how much of a dick you looked like in my eyes. We had sex and you literally left. The next day," she started. "I figured you must have been trying to protect yourself, and me. But you're literally a genius, you could have found a way to contact me."

"And say what?! 'Oh hi this is Dr Reid, sorry for leaving you after fucking you in my office,'" he pleaded sarcastically. "I still don't know what to say to you, Anna."

"Yeah, well I don't know what to say either. I barely even know you. And it's beyond the fact that we haven't known each other for long, I don't know who you are. Are you the nerdy, awkward, 'kid' Spencer that the rest of the team know and love, or is that all just to cover up that you're really the man who I fucked in the office. Or is the sex and power thing just to cover up the nerdiness. I can't figure you out and it's so damn frustrating," she blurted.

"I'd tell you who I was if I knew the answer to that question myself," he said. For the first time the mood was almost dark, like he was about to spill his guts out. Maybe he was. "Look, I love being Dr Spencer Reid, the team's 'kid' and that's a big part of who I am. I read books in my free time, I watch Dr. Who, I am that nerd. And I do get awkward around people, that's all me. But, ever since I came out of prison, there's been this new side of me. That's who you saw in my office that day."

Anna didn't know what to say. Everything he said made sense. She knew what it was like to act a certain way around some people, and another way around others. But prison? She didn't know he went to prison. "Why were you in prison?" she asked.

"I was framed," he started. "There was this woman, an unsub. She became obsessed with me after I put her in prison. She went so far to do to me what I did to her and her plan worked. I was in there for months. It changed me, but at the same time, it didn't. I would play chess in my cell, and read anything I could get my hands on. I'm still me, but I grew feelings that I'd never really felt before. Anger, frustration...."

"So you take out your anger and frustration onto random girls, then just leave the next day with no word or explanation!" she said. It may have been rude, but it had to be said.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. I was trying to protect the both of us, because no one can find out about this. It's just the two of us, okay," said Spencer.

"Okay, I know. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't be so angry at you, I know, rationally, that you had good intentions. It's just hard," she said.

"I know, Anna," he said.

The way he said her name just made her insides want to explode out of her. It was so tender, so soft.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," he agreed.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Anna plan to hang out as friends.

SEVEN: "Moving on was never that easy"

Anna slightly regretted having Spencer shake on being just 'friends,' but she knew it was for the best. They had to get that conversation out of the way, it was the only way they'd be able to work together without emotions clouding their judgement.

She returned to her hotel room after her talk with Spencer and when she went inside, Penelope wasn't on the laptop screen anymore, and JJ was in the bathroom. Everyone must have been ready for bed.

She waited for JJ to be done so that she could go in and shower. Somehow, all she could think about was Spencer, even though the point of talking to him was to get him off her mind.

She accepted that maybe she was going to have to live with Spencer Reid stuck in her brain. Some things just take longer to get over, and this was one of those things. She realised that she was going about it the wrong way. She kept repeating to herself that she wanted Spencer to become a distant memory, but the two of them were colleagues, they were going to see each other every day. The best thing to do was accept that it had happened and to just move on.

But moving on was never that easy.

Any tension that had been present had disappeared the next day. The case they were working on consumed all of their energy and thoughts, not allowing personal matters to interfere with work. Spencer would glance over at Anna, and she would glance at him. But something was different; friendly.

She knew that being friends was for the best, she knew it and drilled that idea into her head for hours and hours. But she simply didn't want to just be friends with Spencer Reid. And the worst part was, she didn't even know why. They barely knew each other.

The team was currently delivering a profile to the local police department. It was Anna's first time doing anything like it, and she couldn't imagine anywhere else she would rather be. She had come so far since she was a kid, coming from absolutely nowhere to building a name for herself. She felt like all of the pieces were being put together, but a part of her was still missing. That part was family, true friends, and she knew it. It was her first case with the BAU and she was already beginning to feel close to them. This is why she just needed the Spencer conflict to be resolved, because she couldn't go on with anything unresolved.

Maybe she did have to try out just being friends with him. If she was ever going to pretend like Spencer hadn't seen her naked, maybe she would just have to become regular, plain old friends with him, so that all feelings could become platonic. It was a good plan, in her head.

The case was solved relatively quickly after delivering the profile. One of the local policemen on his day off recognised parts of the profile and brought him in for questioning, where Hotch and Emily together were able to crack him.

Anna was impressed at the level of skill between both Hotch and Emily, and aspired to be as great as them one day. They were on the jet bak to D.C, which was a five hour flight. Anna was sat alone, book in hand, while Reid, Emily and JJ were playing poker. Anna had to admit that she was jealous that she was the only girl on the jet not with Reid, but she told herself that she was being irrational. Friends, she told herself. After a little while, Emily called over for Anna to join.

She looked up, happy with the invitation. JJ was sitting next to Spencer, Emily across from JJ, so she sat right across from Spencer. They played poker and Spencer, of course, won, dragging m&m's to his side of the table and Anna started eating them.

"Hey, that's my chocolate!"

"Not anymore, the m&m's can be mine and you can take Derek," she responded.

"No you take Derek!" he said.

"Woah woah, calm down agents, you can't all have me," Morgan butted in.

Rossi interjected, "how about we all calm down and leave Derek for Penelope."

"Or how about we stick to no romantic relationships at work," said Hotch.

"Oh come on Hotch, who's better for Morgan: Penelope, Anna or Spencer," said Emily.

"I'm not answering that," Hotch said sternly. Everyone looked at him until he budged. "Fine, Penelope."

Everyone laughed, it was always fun earning a joke from Hotch, who tried to be as serious as possible at all times. Anna looked around her, happy to be in a place where they could make jokes and have fun. She continued to eat Spencer's m&m's and every time she grabbed one he gave her this look. It was jokey, but she could detect some longing behind his eyes aswell. What the hell could he possibly be longing for?

When Anna got home that night, she sat down with a book. She was trying to convince herself that she wasn't bored, but she was actually really bored. Some part of her decided that it would be a good idea to call Spencer at 12 am.

"Hello?" was the first thing he said when he picked up the phone. He phrased it as a question and he seemed so confused as to why someone was calling him at 12 am.

"Hey, Spencer. It's me, Anna," she said.

"Hey.. is anything wrong?" he asked. He seemed to be surprised that anyone had called him so late at night, as if this had never happened before if not for work.

"No, nothing. I just wanted to say hi," she said. She was kind of teasing him, at this point, making him more and more confused as to why she was calling. 

"You just wanted to say hi?" he asked. 

"Spencer, you've only said three things to me and they've all been questions," she said. 

"I'm sorry, Anna, just not used to anyone calling me so late at night," he said. 

"It's not that late," she said with a smile, sarcastically. 

"Either way, why are you calling. Did you.. have anything else you wanted to say," he said nervously. 

"Do you remember the last thing I said in your hotel room," she asked.

"I have an eidetic memory," he responded. 

"So what did I say, then," she asked. 

"You asked if we could be friends, then we shook on it," he recounted. 

"That's why I'm calling," she said. 

"You're calling to see if I remember what we said?" he asked. 

"No, silly. I'm calling because I want to be your friend and this is what friends do," she said. 

Spencer liked being called silly. "To be honest, outside the team I haven't really had that many friends, so I'm not really sure what friends do." 

"Friends hang out," she said, subtly hinting at something, but she didn't want to say it first. 

"Do you? Want to.. hang out," he said, a bit nervous. He was also slightly nervous that if he got her alone he wouldn't be able to control himself. Last time was just a trial with her, the professor/student kink was enough to satisfy that moment, but now, he needed to do more with her. But he would be caught dead before ever showing that to her. She wanted to just be friends and he had to respect that. 

"I do," she said. It was so simple but held so much weight, and now he wasn't sure if she was discreetly asking him to sleep with her or if this was because she simply wanted to be his friend, so he had to tread very lightly. 

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, hoping for her to give the indication of what her intentions were. 

"I don't know, what do you like to do, Spencer," he asked. 

"I like to read," he said. 

"I'm not reading with you, you'd flip the page before I got through the first sentence," she said. 

"Okay, I like museums," he said. 

"Noted, what else," she asked. 

"I like foreign films," he said. 

"The ones with subtitles? Why don't we stick to movies in English for now," she said. 

"But foreign films are so much better," he said. 

"Well maybe one day we can go to the movies, you can watch a foreign film while I go watch one in English," she said sarcastically. 

"Very funny," he said. 

"I know. But I'm serious, I want to be your friend Spencer," she said. 

"Me too."

"Soo.. what I'm hearing is.. you think we should go to the Smithsonian," Anna said. 

"I do, yes," he said, going along with it. 

"Okay, when?" she asked. 

"I'm free now," he said casually. He really must not have experience with friends because only the BAU with their weird schedule would hang out so late at night. 

"Spencer it's closed," she reminded him. 

"It wouldn't be my first time in a museum after hours, plus we're FBI," he said. 

"Fine, but I have to get ready," she said. 

"You don't have anyone to impress, like you said its closed," he said. 

"Well what if I wanted to impress you," she said. 

"Do what you like, but I'm not changing," he said. 

A part of her was excited to see him in pyjamas again, it was a rare sight. "Fine." 

"I'll be at your apartment in 5," he said. 

"Spencer Reid how the hell do you know where I live," she exclaimed. 

"I'm FBI," he responded casually, as if it were no big deal. He then hung up the phone, leaving Anna to get ready for her night. 

She decided against changing, opting to keep on her pullover sweatshirt and pyjama bottoms. As she looked in the mirror, she began to wonder what she was doing. Did friends hang out and sneak into places so late at night? She felt like a teenager again. But she was looking forward to the opportunity to get to know Spencer better, as friends, of course.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Spencer sneak into a museum.

EIGHT: "You're too intriguing to ignore"

Spencer arrived, punctual as ever. He was wearing a hoodie with a t-shirt over it. Anna decided not to question the look; most people would wear a t-shirt under a hoodie. But Spencer was different, and this was just another example of that. 

"Hi," he said. 

He looked adorable. The hoodie was way too oversized, the sleeves falling below his hands. Anna thought about how big that hoodie may be on her, but tried to not let that thought go any further. 

"Hi," she responded. 

While she thought he was adorable, he thought the same of her. She was wearing some flared leggings and an oversized hoodie that would have been normal sized on him. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she responded with a smile. 

Spencer led her to his car which was kind of thrilling, in a way. So far she had seen the nerdy, know it all side of Spencer, who had an answer for every question in the book. She had seen the side of Spencer that was brave and strong enough to instruct her to strip in his back office. She had seen the side of him that he displayed at work, where he was so focused on solving the case that he made little room for sharing personal information. But she hadn't seen who Spencer was on his day off. She didn't know what he liked to do outside of work, the places he liked to go and the things that excited him. 

Anna wanted to be exposed to every side of Spencer before making the decision of if she really liked him, or if it was more of a middle school crush type of thing. She knew that the brain released a chemical called oxytocin upon physical contact which is associated with bonding and trust. She knew that she couldn't stop thinking about Spencer simply because of brain chemistry; it was common after sex, and she wasn't going to let that get in the way of forming a normal, healthy friendship with her colleague. 

But then, there was nothing normal about sneaking into a museum with a man at midnight, not unless there were some feelings involved. But Anna decided that this was just one of Spencer's quirks, that maybe he simply just didn't have many friends, so he didn't know the normal way to plan a social outing. 

The overthinking was cut short when they got to Spencer's car, and after barely having said anything, he broke the silence, "Can I ask why you wanted to be my friend. You could have just spent the next 10 years of your life ignoring me?" 

It was a sad sentence, Anna thought. For the first time she started to consider his feelings about the peculiar situation she was in. The thing he said, the other day, about not knowing who he was, resonated with her, and made her sad. Being in Spencer's position must have been difficult. The man looked like he had gone through so much, it was present in his eyes and in his longing glances. But at heart, it was clear that he was just a kid who still made physics jokes. 

"You're too intriguing to ignore," she said. 

"How am I, of all people, intriguing," he asked, and it was a genuine question. Anna was a bit taken aback at how he could ask that, because he must know that he was someone worth getting to know. 

"It's interesting, trying to figure you out," she said.

"I've already told you I don't even know who I am," he said. 

"I know, that's why I'm trying to figure you out," she responded. 

The rest of the drive was silent, neither of them quite knowing exactly what to say to fit the mood. When they reached the museum, Spencer practically shot himself out the car so that he could open the door for Anna on her side of the car. 

"You didn't have to do that," she said. 

Spencer let out a shy smile and led the way to the specific entrance that he used. 

"Won't someone see us," she asked. 

"Not now, after midnight they switch from someone watching the cameras to live security, so no one is watching us on screen. All we have to do is avoid the one or two guards here," he said. 

"How do you know this," she asked.

"It's not my first time doing this," he said, and led her in to an exhibition from a side door. 

All that did was spark more interest in getting to know the man, "this is how you're intriguing." 

"Pardon?" he asked. 

"Earlier, you asked how you, of all people, are intriguing. This is how," Anna clarified. 

Spencer was still mildly confused, and Anna admired his innocence. 

"So where are we?" she asked. 

She was enlightened by a speech about the room they were in. Spencer really did have all of the answers in the book. If she asked a question, he would have an answer, and it truly impressed her. There weren't many men like him anymore, and upon that realisation, Anna knew that she had to keep him close. 

"Why do they call you a genius, Dr Reid," she asked. 

"I guess I am one, but I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified," he said. 

"Nature vs nurture," she said. 

"Come again," he asked. 

"The nature vs nurture debate on the heritability of intelligence. Some argue that there's a genetic component, others argue intelligence is a product of one's environment and schooling experience," she started. "No one knows how some people become intelligent."

"I never thought of it like that," he said. 

"Really?" she was surprised. 

"When I say that I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, I mean that I don't believe IQ testing or grades in school truly tell all. I never thought about it your way," he elaborated. 

Anna became weirdly proud of herself, providing a supposed genius with new information. 

"Well what is your IQ," she asked. 

"187," he said simply, as if it were no big deal. 

"Spencer," she said. 

"Hm."

"That's incredible," she said. 

"It has its perks," he replied. 

They had ended up on the floor, somehow, their heads resting on the raised section of the floor which surrounded some model which Spencer had already explained in depth. The ceiling was decorated with illustrations which Anna asked Spencer to explain to her. The sound of his voice put her to sleep, almost, but not because she was bored by what he was saying. She was listening, she really was, but the sound of his voice made her feel safe. After a while, she noticed as he stopped talking all together. She had a strange sense that a pair of eyes was on her, but didn't dare to open her own.

"Keep talking," she was able to muster though her sleepiness. 

He smiled, although she didn't see, and continued to talk. Spencer Reid could talk for hours even while looking at a blank wall, but putting him in a museum exhibition was something else. He had all of these interesting things to say, and Anna suddenly felt inadequate at her own lack of knowledge. 

It was the first time she opened her eyes, "do you look down on people who don't know as much as you?" 

"Of course not. Actually, sometimes I wish I could shut it off," he said. 

"Why would you want to shut off such a beautiful mind," she asked. 

"The things I've seen... I've been kidnapped, tortured, in prison; I've practically seen it all, and I wish my eidetic memory had the ability to forget," he said. 

He had an eidetic memory, she noted. "I understand. Even us normal brained people wish the same."

He let out a small laugh and looked over at her; they didn't say anything for a while, content to be in the position they were in. This was until Spencer noticed the distant beam of a flashlight, slowly approaching. He motioned for Anna to look for herself. 

"That's our cue to leave," she said, and Spencer laughed. 

He lead the way, extending his hand out for hers as they ran though the door they entered and back to his car. It was only after Spencer let go when Anna realised that the hand provided her much needed comfort that she didn't even know she needed. 

"That was thrilling," she said. 

"I haven't felt this way in a while," he responded. Anna wondered if his comment meant anything more. He was likely referring to the feeling surrounding running out the museum to avoid the security guard, but she wondered if he meant another feeling, an emotional one. 

Spencer started driving her home and Anna felt dread building in her stomach. It was the dread that came from having to say goodbye. The drive was silent, both of them caught up in their own thoughts. Anna was happy to have seen that side of Spencer, the side of him that was just him. There was no act because he was not around any co workers, or any serial killers, for that matter. 

He was not the same Spencer as the one you may find in an interrogation room, or the one you may find in the conference room discussing a case. You wouldn't even see this Spencer with someone like Morgan, where he was set on being the team's 'kid genius.' Apart of Anna wondered if anyone from the team had seen this side of Spencer. The side of him that was just him. She figured that this is how he must have been when he was alone. Just Spencer. 

She wondered why Spencer had let her in like he did. Her mind started questioning if this was all a ploy to gain her forgiveness for what happened in the office. She hoped it wasn't; she hoped that Spencer was just showing her who he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hi ya'll, incase it was not clear this chapter was based on MGG's work in The Beauty Inside on YT, I believe he worked on Episode 3. I would highly recommend checking that out if you haven't already.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets jealous of the newest member of the team.

NINE: "Jealousy is an ugly emotion but it's all I can damn feel"

"Another new agent," Anna heard Emily almost scolding Hotch as they walked through the double doors.

"BAU team, conference room," Hotch spoke out, and everyone began gathering.

Anna walked in with JJ, "I heard Emily mention a new agent."

"That can't be right," said JJ.

"I know," she agreed.

"Everybody, this is agent Ashley Seaver," Hotch announced. "She'll be joining us, so please make her feel welcome."

"We also have a case," Garcia added. She briefed the team of the case which they would have to fly to New York for. At least it wasn't a long plane ride.

Anna felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. Her immediate reaction was to check and see if Spencer's eyes were on her. Anna remembered Ashley from the academy, they were in the same graduating year. She had a distinct memory of Seaver being assigned to the Domestic Trafficking Task Force. Anna was enjoying being the new, young, blonde, fresh out of the academy. Now, Ashley was the even newer, even younger, even blonder member of the team.

Spencer's eyes landed on her a few times, but it didn't seem to be anything special. Jealousy was not a good look on her, clearly, because she kept eyeing down Ashley as if she were the enemy. She had to remind herself that they were on the same team, the same team who's goal was to arrest the Unsubs.

"Wheels up in 30," concluded Hotch after the briefing.

Thirty minutes later, as per usual, the team was boarding the jet. This would be Anna's second case, and Ashley's first. Anna decided to seat herself next to JJ, who seemed to be turning more and more into Anna's mentor. Anna didn't want Ashley stealing JJ from her. Ashley sat next to Spencer, which filled Anna with so much regret and jealousy. She began scolding herself for making Spencer shake on being just friends. Then she started wondering if Spencer would take agent Ashley Seaver to the museum late at night. They were dumb and irrational thoughts, that she couldn't stop herself from thinking.

Spencer would glance over at her every so often, and whenever they made eye contact, Anna quickly looked away. Spencer was then left wondering if she was angry at him.

The flight was short, luckily, and Hotch had assigned Spencer and Anna together already, which she was grateful for. Spencer and Anna were assigned to the medical examiner, this time.

"Do you want to drive," he offered, noticing that he had driven her to the places they had gone together, even if one of those places was a murder site.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied, she loved driving.

They were on the way as soon as they had plugged in the address. Spencer began giving her advice in the car as it was her first time at a real medical examiner. The simulations at the academy weren't quite the same. When they arrived, they learnt important information about the Unsub. Firstly, that they were probably female due to the trajectory which suggested that whoever shot the gun looked away, which was common with female Unsubs.

After a long day of work, the team had arrived at their hotel. With now an even number of girls, Ashley would room with Anna. When they got inside their room, Anna was immediately annoyed. The woman slept in a satin matching pyjama set. It made her feel inadequate in her cotton pyjama bottoms and oversized sweatshirt. She wondered what Spencer would think of Ashley Seaver's pyjamas, and then recognised that that it a ridiculous thought.

Anna was first to use the bathroom, and then Ashley used it. When she finished, they spoke for the first time. "So how are you enjoying it here? I remember you being assigned to a different division," started Anna.

"I was, yeah, but then I had a change of heart. I was working a lot of domestic cases and realised I'd rather get more out there," she responded.

So, she was using the BAU as a free plane ticket. Nice.

"That's great," Anna forced.

"What about you, I know you must be new too, I mean we only just graduated," Ashley asked.

"Yeah, the team has been great and making friends with them has been wonderful," she responded, cringing at her use of the word 'wonderful' in a sentence.

"I know right? That Reid guy, I mean wow," Ashley said, and Anna's heart sank.

"What about the Reid guy," Anna said, feeling weird calling him anything other than either Spencer or Dr Reid.

"A nerdy brunette. What more could a girl want," she said.

Anna forced a laugh, sensing that it was a jokey statement. But she didn't think it was funny. To her, he was much more than a 'nerdy brunette.'

\-----

The next day was spent eyeing Seaver and Spencer from across the room. She brought him coffee, and he smiled at her. They even laughed together. Jealousy was really not a good look on her, because she had nothing to be worried about. Spencer wasn't her boyfriend or anything remotely close to that.

She had to focus on the case, so that's what she did. They had brought in a new suspect for questioning, and Anna had to prioritise that. The whole team had assembled at the glass while Hotch debriefed them.

"The girl is the victim's daughter. She claims that on the morning of the shooting, she 'got a latte, got a perm, went home, and took a shower.' The girl had a hefty inheritance waiting for her upon her father's death," said Hotch.

The team took in the news, but Anna knew there was something off about that, she new it. And it hit her just as Morgan and Emily were going in.

"Wait!" she called. The whole team turned to her. "Two words: ammonium thioglycolate."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Morgan.

"Oh you're brilliant, I don't know how I missed that," said Spencer, clearly knowing what she was getting at. "Hotch you have to let her go in there." Hotch passed him a skeptical look.

"It's your second case, you can't go in there alone," Hotch said.

"Let her do it, Hotch, trust me," said Spencer.

Knowing that he believed in her made her all the more nervous. As much as she tried to convince herself that his opinion didn't matter to him, it did.

After a nod, Anna went into the interrogation room, alone.

"Hi Blair," she said. "I know you must be shaken up over your father's death." All the girl did was shake and cry. Anna saw through it, though. "But I need you to go over exactly what you did on the morning of his death."

"I- I already told a police officer. I woke up, and went to get a latte like I always do. Then I went to get a perm. I got home and took a shower, that's when the murder happened, that's why I didn't hear any gunshots," the girl said.

"Blair, how many perms would you say you've gotten in your life?" Anna asked.

Behind the glass, the whole team minus Spencer was very confused as to why she asked that question.

"Two a year since I was twelve. I'm not sure the math," said the girl.

"I got a perm once, too. I was in college. The thing is, I signed up to do a car wash that day, and my friends absolutely drenched me in water. My curls flattened out almost immediately," started Anna. The girl looked confused. "I'd never gotten a perm before, but you have, haven't you Blair. And someone who's gotten maybe 30 perms in her life should know that the first cardinal rule of perm maintenance is to never wet your hair within 24 hours of getting your hair done, at risk of deactivating the ammonium thioglycolate." The team behind the glass was starting to put two and two together. "You weren't in the shower at the time of your father's death, Blair. Your curls are perfectly in tact. So, I'm going to ask you one more time, what were you doing at the time of the murder?"

The girl looked stunned, and in a split second, she broke. "I didn't mean to!" she yelled out. Anna simply looked at her, indicating to keep going. "I thought it was that horrible step-woman I was shooting. I didn't mean for it to be daddy!"

Anna was stunned; she had a plan but she didn't expect it to turn into a full fledged confession. Behind the glass, the team was thoroughly impressed. Anna looked behind her, unsure of how to proceed. Morgan came in to save her.

"You thought you were killing your step mother," he said. "Your father just got caught in the crossfire."

The girl began to break down but Morgan had no sympathy. He began reading her rights out and arresting her. When Anna came out from the interrogation room, the entire team had proud looks on their faces.

"Nice work," said Emily.

"That was a good move, Harper," said Hotch.

\------

Back in the hotel room, Ashley Seaver had yet another silky pair of pyjamas. Anna sometimes became insecure for not being as feminine as other girls. She would much rather sleep in a hoodie than in sexy pyjamas that were clearly just made to make the person wearing them look good. It made her feel like she should be making more sacrifices for beauty.

It didn't help that she felt that the team was better than her in every sense. Ashley was prettier than she ever thought she could be. Emily was more of a badass than she could even pretend to be. JJ was so motherly that it made her doubt that she would make a good mom one day. Penelope was so happy and optimistic, it made her sad how negative she could be. Hotchner was a natural leader, exceeding Anna's decision making skills and her ability to be intimidating. Morgan was stronger, faster, and a better shot than she was. And finally, she believed that Spencer Reid was eternally better than her. He was intelligent beyond comparability, but he was also kind and gentle, yet had that ability to be intimdating like Hotch.

In her moments of self loathing, she decided to knock on Emily and JJ's door. She was delighted to be greeted with an unopened bottle of wine.

"Just in time," said Emily.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"I have an idea," said JJ. "How about we make this bottle Anna's celebratory bottle."

"Why are we celebrating me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Because of what you did in that interrogation room. You thought of it even before Reid," said Emily with an impressed look on her face.

"I agree. Catching something like that is usually exactly what we have Spence for, now he's got competition," said JJ.

Anna thought back to their night at the museum, and thought about how she could never be as smart as him. He was truly something else, "I wouldn't say I'm competition for Dr Reid."

"You may not be his competition. But don't think JJ and I haven't been noticing your looks directed at Agent Seaver," said Emily.

"What looks?" Anna was only slightly mortified.

"When she brought him coffee," said JJ with her classic warm smile.

"You told us you don't like Reid," exclaimed Emily.

"I don't like Spencer," she said.

At this point she was strongly considering telling JJ and Emily the truth about what had happened between them.

"Well clearly something is going on because I didn't get jealous when Agent Seaver brought Spence coffee, and that's because he and I are friends," said JJ.

"I have something to tell the two of you that I will only share after some of this enters my system," she said, eyeing the bottle of wine.

After a while, the three girls had some wine in their system. They had been talking about all sorts of things, until Emily suddenly remembered what Anna had said before they started drinking.

"Hey, Anna, I remember you saying something about sharing something with us," she said.

"Oh, yes, that," Anna responded awkwardly.

"Everything okay?" asked JJ.

She knew that she had to tell someone, and the two women in front of them were her best option.

"Spencer and I had sex," she sheepishly admitted.

Emily and JJ were immensely surprised.

"What?!"

"When the hell did you have sex with Reid!" exclaimed Emily.

"It was before I joined the team," she said, avoiding the part that it was when he was her teacher. "We talked about it after I joined, and we agreed to just be friends and to not let it get in the way of our work. I thought it was staring to simplify, but now that dumb blonde is all over him!"

"Oh my god," was all JJ said.

Anna felt it appropriate to continue her rant. "I don't like him, at least I think I don't. I was content on just being his friend but jealousy is an ugly emotion but it's all I can damn feel."

"Anna, I think you have to talk about this again with him," said Emily.

"I can't talk to him about this. It would reveal my jealousy and everything would become complicated," she responded.

And, with JJ's motherly eyes paired with Emily's badass eyes looking at her with the same look, Anna knew she had to go talk to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, in case you couldn't tell I recently rewatched Legally Blonde which is where the case stuff came from lmao. Anyways i hope yall enjoyed.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's jealousy takes over and JJ and Emily encourage her to talk to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also,,,, if any of you prefer Wattpad as a platform to read stories, this one is posted on there, my profile is @spencerreidplsbemine

TEN: "Everything's fine, Spencer"

Anna knew what JJ and Emily's looks were telling her to do. So, she exited their hotel room and wandered down the hall until she arrived at Spencer and Morgan's door. After knocking, Morgan opened the door, and she was greeted by Ashley damn Seaver and Spencer Reid. The girl hadn't even bothered to put a sweater over her tiny pyjamas. And there Anna was, in her ridiculously sized sweater.

She couldn't show any feelings towards the sight in front of her eyes. She had to play it cool.

"Hey, Spencer, Ashley," she said, waving at them, before turning to Morgan. "And of course, hello to you Mr Chocolate thunder."

"Damn lady, where did you pick that one up?"

"I actually heard Garcia use it yesterday over the phone, thought I'd try it out," she said with a laugh.

Anna practically invited herself further in the room, desperate to put some sort of shield between Spencer and Ashley.

"Would any of you happen to have an extra bottle of anything?" she asked. It was the best she could come up with, considering she had done it before. It wouldn't raise any flags as to why she entered the room in the first place.

Admittedly, the look on her face was blank. She couldn't hide her jealousy with happiness, so she just hid it with neutralness. Spencer took notice to this.

"Sadly not this time babygirl, I'll be sure to remember some for next time, considering you ladies always seem to be drinking," he said with his signature Derek Morgan smile.

"Thank you anyways. I'll see you all tomorrow," she said before turning to leave.

Spencer shyly followed her, and just as she was exiting the room, he grabbed her wrist and whispered, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Spencer. Thank you for asking," she said, before turning to leave.

The door closed, and Anna walked back to her and Ashley's room. She desperately needed a distraction from whatever the hell she had just walked in on. She opened the case files from her bag, already beginning the paperwork. She was just happy that they would be flying home the next day.

\-----

They departed quite early the next morning, everyone eager to be getting home. While on the jet, Anna approached Emily and JJ who were already sat next to each other.

"How did last night go," asked Emily.

"It didn't," she said. JJ raised her eyebrows to ask what that meant. "I knocked on their door last night. And Agent New Girl was in there with them," she whisper yelled.

"Oh my god," was all Emily said. The two women looked very confused. Neither of them liked the new agent, anyways.

"So I just pretended that I was there for liquor and left," she said.

"Did he say anything?" asked JJ.

"He saw something wrong in my face, he is a profiler after all. He asked me if I was okay and I told him that I was," she responded.

"That's a good sign," said Emily. "It means he's looking out for you."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of him flirting with anyone else. Not that he belongs to me or anything, it's just quite disheartening," she said.

"Trust me when I tell you that I know what you mean. My husband, Will, used to have this girl that he would flirt with before I expressed any interest. We weren't together at all, of course he could flirt with her, it just made me angry," said JJ.

Anna was slightly concerned that JJ had compared this to a situation with her husband, of all people. Her and Spencer were not going to get married or anything like that, she just wanted to be someone who was important to him.

"It's happened to all of us," said Emily.

Having the two women on her side made her feel better. At least they knew what she was going through. She was glad to have people understand that she and Spencer were anything but dating, but there was still an element of jealousy. She knew, from the first day of having her as a replacement teacher that JJ would become a great mentor for her.

\-----

Later that night, alone in her apartment, Anna was left questioning why she was feeling the way that she was. She wondered if Ashley was only in the hotel room to see Morgan, which would make sense, after all. But her brain would never accept that as a possibility. And even if she was there to see Spencer, that was completely fine. Anna had Spencer agree to be her friend, and friends support friends, so she wasn't sure why she was mentally tearing Spencer apart over this.

As she did some work and just hung out in her bed, she felt her phone buzzing from somewhere in her bed. She found it and saw the caller ID. Spencer was calling her...at 12:00am.

"Hi Spencer," she said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi," he said. "I just wanted to call and ask if you were all right."

"You've already asked me this, Spence. I said I was all right," she said, and shocked herself at the way the nickname rolled off her tongue.

Spencer noticed it too, "I know you said you're all right, but I just wanted to ask again."

That's when she regretted joining a team of profilers, who could sense when something was wrong. "Spencer I'm okay. Please stop worrying about me, it's not your job," she said. 

"You're my friend, Anna, of course it's my job," he said, and you could almost see the sad look on his face. 

"Thank you, Spence." 

"You started calling me Spence," he said. 

"Oh... yeah I guess I did," she responded. 

"I like it," he said sheepishly. 

"Me too," she said. It was followed by a moment of silence, neither of them knowing what to say. 

They both broke the silence at the same time. 

"Than-" 

"Do y-"

"You go first," he said. 

"I was just going to say thank you for calling, that's all," she said. 

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do something," he said. 

"At midnight? Again, Spence," she said with a smile. 

"Good point," he let out a small laugh. 

"Maybe tomorrow though," she said quietly.

"Tomorrow," he affirmed. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Night, Spence," she said. She smiled after the call. He really was thinking about her and her wellbeing if he was calling her late at night. Her jealousy subsided, as she realised that it was quite irrational. 

\-----

The following day was a work day, so Spencer and Anna didn't really actually have anything that they could do. Luckily there was no case which was always a relief. It meant two things: that there was no serial killer murdering people, and that they could have at least a few relaxing days. 

"Do you want to go get coffee with me?" asked Spencer as he began to get up and throw his bag over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, sure," Anna responded and looked up at him. He was positively adorable. 

"Maybe we could bring Seaver or Morgan," he suggested. 

Anna's face dropped, there was that jealous feeling again. "Yknow what maybe another time, I just realised how busy I actually am," she said. 

"Oh, no worries," he said with a smile and walked over to Morgan's desk which happened to face Ashley's. She watched as the three of them left the double doors. JJ and Emily immediately looked over at her. 

"I'm fine," she laughed. 

She was happy to have a team of women like them behind her, who knew how she was feeling before she opened her mouth. 

"Let's go to Penelope," said Emily. 

The three women walked to Penelope's office, where it was impossible to be sad in. Before she even turned around to face the women, she sensed something was wrong. "Oh no, I smell sadness," she said. 

"It's this one," said Emily, pointing her head at Anna. 

"Oh baby no!" squeaked Penelope. 

"I'm honestly fine," she tried to convince them.

"We know better than that," said JJ with a knowing glance. 

"Fine," she said. "Garcia you don't know this yet...but I slept with Spencer. It was a while ago, before I even joined the team, but now he's essentially flirting with Seaver and it's frustrating me because I'm jealous but it's not like we're dating or anything." 

"I'm sorry you did what with Spencer?!" she asked, startled. 

"It's not a big deal. We agreed to be friends. It's in the past. Except for the part where I'm jealous whenever he talks to the new girl," said Anna. 

"That's perfectly normal honey," said Penelope. 

"Oh, and, I forgot to tell you guys," started Anna. They all looked very invested. "Spencer and I were on the phone at midnight the other day and he asked me to hang out. So we snuck into the Smithsonian museum and layed on the floor while he explained what everything was."

"So he took you on a date," said Emily. 

"It wasn't a date, it was after we had agreed to be just friends. So we did what friends do and we hung out," she explained. 

"Me and my friends don't sneak into museums at night," said JJ with a laugh. 

"I knowww," she said. "But it was friendly, nothing happened. And now, I just- I don't even know anymore. He's strictly my friend so I don't know why I'm feeling this way." 

"I still think you should talk to him. Because it's at the point where it's affecting you at work," said Emily. 

"I know. Normal people don't need girl talk at," she paused to look at her watch, "11 in the morning."

"Oh trust me, everyone needs girl talk all the time. But still babe, you gotta get out there and talk to the boy genius," said Penelope. 

"I know," she said with a stubborn look on her face. 

\-----

Later that night, Anna contemplated asking Spencer if she could go to his apartment. But then she realised that she would be inviting herself over which is always annoying. She changed her text message to ask him if he wanted to come over to hers, so that there was opportunity for him to say no if he didn't want to. 

Her plan was to simply talk to Spencer about her feelings, and hopefully Spencer would understand and not talk to Ashley so much at work, at least not in front of her, so that she could be in a better mindset at work. She understood that all of this would come with having to explain to him that she was jealous, which would mean that she did like him, but Emily was right, and she knew she couldn't let it affect her work anymore. 

As she was thinking of what to say, she heard her phone buzz. 

Spencer: Is everything allright? I'd love to come over, I'll see you in twenty. 

Anna: Everything is fine, thank you, just wanted to talk

Spencer didn't respond after that, Anna assumed that he was already on his way over to her apartment. She was nervous, but it had to be done.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Anna talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sex scenes and dom/kinky spencer, please don't read ahead if that's not something you want to read

ELEVEN: "She was sure of one thing and that was that she didn't do this with any of her other friends."

Spencer knocked on the door of her apartment. There he was, in pyjamas, again. It was just as adorable as it was the last time she saw him in that type of clothing. . She just had a t-shirt on this time, along with some sweatpants. His hoodie was adorably big on him, like the one he wore the other night. It had CalTech's logo on it and she figured that he must have had it for a while.

"H-hi," he said.

He looked nervous and she was nervous. She didn't know why he looked nervous when she was the one about to spill her guts out to him.

"Come on in," she said with a kind smile.

"So.. uh, what did you want to talk about," he asked.

"Wow, there's really no smoothe way to get into this one," she said with an awkward laugh.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Okay...um.. turn around," she instructed.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"This is going to be easier if I'm not looking at you," she said.

Spencer looked at her skeptically, but turned around anyways. Anna also turned around and tried her best to act as if he wasn't there. "Okay, I was talking to JJ and Emily about this. They said that I should... talk to you about it. I really, really didn't want to, but Emily raised the point that it's affecting me at work. And we work to catch serial killers, and I can't afford to be distracted at work."

"What is it, Anna?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Crap. I can't do this. Okay, you can un-turn around now," she said.

"Anna I may have an IQ of 187 but I genuinely have no idea what's going on with you right now," he said.

"Okay, sit down," she said, and gestured at her couch. She sat down with him, her body facing his. "This may come across as a ridiculous question, but what are your feelings towards Agent Seaver?"

Spencer's face was a mixture of confusion at the instigation she was making, but also clarity, because he finally understood that it was jealousy that was affecting her.

"Agent Seaver is my friend," he said simply.

"I know.. but," she couldn't quite get the words out.

Spencer helped her out, "Agent Seaver is just a friend."

"Look, I recognise that I can be insecure but I'm in no way asking you not to be her friend anymore, I just wanted to know," she started.

"Want to know what?" he asked.

"Am I just a friend?" she asked. It was a dumb question, she knew that they were only friends.

He placed his hand on hers, "I think so," he sounded skeptical.

She had another confession to make that she knew he wasn't going to like. He had made it very clear to keep what happened between them a secret.

"Spencer, I have something to tell you," she looked down shamefully.

"What is it, Anna?" he looked genuinely concerned.

"I told JJ, Emily, and Garcia about us," she said.

"You did what?!" he sounded angry...

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to tell someone," she said.

He released his hand from hers, "I told you to keep what happened between us. We could both lose our jobs."

"I know. I told them that it happened before I joined the BAU, but I never mentioned the fact that you were my teacher at the time," she said, and she still couldn't look up at him.

He stood up frantically, "you think that makes it any better."

She stood up with him, trying to reason things out, "Spence, I swear they don't know when it happened!"

"Don't you dare call me that," he said as he came closer to her.

She realised what was happening and she saw something shift in his eyes, a shift that she had only seen once before.

"I'm sorry okay," she said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, little girl," he said as he approached her with haste.

His lips came crashing down on hers and it was the absolute last thing she expected would happen when she first asked him to come over. The nickname gave her butterflies in the best way possible. This was the side of Spencer that got her hooked in the first place. He was exhilarating.

She broke away for a moment, "Spencer what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you a lesson," he stated, as if it were...normal. "Bedroom, now."

She quickly led him to her bedroom where he immediately pushed her down onto the bed. He did break his act for a moment to say, "if you say stop we stop, I want you to know that."

"I know that," she looked at him directly in his eyes.

"Good girl," he praised, but as soon as his smile faded, his dominating look came back. He practically tore her shirt off as she took her time undoing the buttons of his shirt. She hadn't had enough time to properly look the last time. He was lean, yet muscular, and she thought he was perfect.

"Turn around," he instructed.

She turned herself around, so that her face was in the sheets instead of looking at him. He spread her legs himself, but was careful to not touch anything quite yet. He removed her sweatpants and her underwear painfully slowly before removing the rest of his own clothes. He ran his hand gently along both of her legs.

"Spencer please do something," she begged.

"Not quite yet, little one," he said. "You don't deserve to get what you want just yet."

He continued to run his hand up and down each of her legs. He finally caved and allowed a hand to trace over her ass, and then further down. She began to whimper as he continued to go slowly over her most sensitive areas.

"Up," he instructed, motioning to her hips.

She raised her hips in the air, allowing him space to place his head in between her legs. He used his mouth in all of the right places, until she was able to reach a climax.

After giving her a second to recover, that's when he entered her. It was always best from behind, it gave him the best angle to slam into her. She had to quiet herself because she knew she had nosy neighbours, so it took all of her willpower to not yell out to the top of her lungs.

Spencer alternated from slow to fast just to torture her. He would sometimes just stop, and wait until she begged him for more. 

"Please, go fast again," she whimpered. 

"Remember what I said last time, little girl. Good girls don't beg," he said. 

He sped up, and that paired with the memory of their previous time, sent them both sent over the edge. He instructed her to wait for him, so that they could share that moment together. 

When they had finished, she collapsed back on her stomach and he got off her back to lay next to her. 

"Spence," she breathed out, assuming that it was safe to call him that. 

"Yeah?" he asked, almost... innocently, as if he hadn't just fucked her the way that he did. 

"That was..." she started. 

"I know," he affirmed, just as breathless as she was. 

"Spencer?" she asked. 

"Mhm."

"Can I ask again?" 

"Ask what?"

"Am I just a friend," she asked. 

"Anna I can't answer that question. But I can say that you don't have to be jealous of anyone," he said. 

"I know. I'm sorry for asking about Agent Seaver, I know it was ridiculous," she said. 

"It wasn't ridiculous. It was how you were feeling and I'm glad you came to me," he said tenderly. His arm was tracing shapes along her back. 

"So... is this what happens when you get angry," she asked with a laugh. 

Spencer laughed with her, "I guess so."

"I guess I'll have to get you angry more often then," she teased. 

"Oh?" Spencer raised his eyebrow, despite knowing exactly what she meant. 

"Mhm," she affirmed. 

Spencer began to get out of the bed, "towels?" 

"Right ahead, in the closet," she said. 

He grabbed a towel from the shelf she pointed at in her closet and began to clean her off, and then himself. It was sweet, the way he was so gentle afterwards. He began redressing himself when Anna had the idea, "stay over."

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah, it's well past midnight, I don't want you driving," she said. 

He approached the bed again and layed down. She was ready to doze off before she heard, "go pee."

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"We just had sex, now go pee, little one," he said with a laugh. 

"Fine. Doctor knows best," she said. 

Spencer laughed at her comment and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She climed into her bed and noticed how much more comfortable it was with Spencer in it. They both clung onto the moment, knowing that that would have to talk about what it all meant at some point. But she suppressed the complicated thoughts and replaced them with thoughts of the man whose arms she was in. She was sure of one thing and that was that she didn't do this with any of her other friends.


End file.
